Modern communication systems involve a delicate interplay of network components that support services such as voice and data. These systems are vital to business operations, such that downtime imposes a significant cost to the business. Ensuring that networks are performing to their architected availability at a customer premise (CP), delivering network services at the CP according to the service level agreement (SLA), and mitigating the risk of downtime are the major priorities of a network service provider. Moreover, the impact of network failures, including very minor ones lasting only minute, can be measured in thousands or even millions of dollars. As such, the ability to quickly identify network connection faults and restore network connectivity are critical to helping companies meet and exceed their business objectives.
Consequently, providing an automatic fail over service with a backup network connection at the CP, during a primary network outage, stemming from natural calamities, network component failure, cable cuts are needed.